Poisson d'Avril
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Grey s'ennuie et qu'un crayon traîne par là... Natsu est la parfaite victime. Humour
**Titre :** Poisson d'Avril.

 **Auteur :** Yzan & Lili

 **Fandom :** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Grey

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de Hiro Mashima.

 **Résumé :** Quand Grey s'ennuie et qu'un crayon traîne par là... Natsu est la parfaite victime.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Crayon

* * *

 **\- Poisson d'Avril -**

Grey s'ennuyait. Ces temps-ci c'était très calme niveau missions. Tellement calme que s'en était désespérant. La preuve : la guilde habituellement pleine à craquer de mages allant et venant ou profitant de leur repos était ce soir-là presque vide. Ne restait que Mirajane, Happy, Natsu, Lucy et lui-même. Mirajane passait le balai tout en discutant avec Lucy, pendant que Natsu ronflait affalé sur la table prés de lui.

Le coude sur la planche de bois brut et son menton posé dans la paume de sa main, Grey contemplait les murs tout en jouant avec d'innocentes miettes abandonnées qu'il faisait rouler sous un index lascif. Les ronflements du mage de feu à côté de lui étaient de moins en moins discrets et de plus en plus profonds, une partie de son visage écrasée sur la surface rugueuse de la table, attirant l'attention du mage de glace.

Il tordit les lèvres en une moue amusée devant la tête de son coéquipier. Il ne lui manquait que la bave aux lèvres pour être une parodie de lui-même, songea-t-il. Cherchant à tuer son ennui, et s'il pouvait embêter un peu l'allumette c'était un bonus non négligeable, il pinça sans douceur l'une des joues de Natsu. Mais celui-ci se contenta de grogner vaguement en fronçant le nez.

Déçu du peu de réactions entraîné par son geste, Grey cette fois-ci serra le nez de son coéquipier, interrompant ainsi les sons gutturaux de plus en plus bruyants qui s'échappaient de son ami. L'apnée qu'il produisit chez le mage de feu fut interrompue par une main mollassonne venant chasser la sienne suivie d'un grognement de modeste protestation à peine esquissé, indiquant par là-même au tourmenteur que sa victime était profondément endormie.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre par tant de mauvaise volonté de la part de Natsu, Grey chercha des yeux une arme pouvant l'aider à tuer son ennui et à enquiquiner le dragonslayer. Ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur le feutre que Lucy avait laissé sur la table après s'en être servi pour il ne savait quelle raison. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres fines. Oui, il tenait son idée ! D'un coup d'oeil, il s'assura que ni Lucy, ni Mirajane, ni Happy ne le regardaient et il se saisit de l'innocent objet si tentateur.

Observant discrètement par dessus son épaule le reste de la salle, poussé par ses intentions peu louables, Grey débouchonna le feutre qui émit un léger bruit coupable. Rassuré de voir que personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, il se rapprocha discrètement du mage de Feu, glissant lentement sur le banc, son arme dans son poing, prêt à sévir. Enfin une activité qui allait grandement l'amuser aux dépens de cette chère tête de flamme.

Tirant un bout de langue concentrée, il commença son oeuvre, traçant des moustaches de chat sur les joues imberbes de l'impudent innocent endormi. Puis, tout aussi consciencieusement, il dessina un filet de bave coulant des lèvres ouvertes et des nuages de fumées lui sortant des narines. Il se recula légèrement pour admirer son oeuvre avant de rajouter des cercles noirs autour des yeux.

La profonde impassibilité de sa victime l'encouragea à poursuivre hardiment. Le front de Natsu fut orné d'une magnifique cible joliment gribouillée, ajourée d'une très seyante croix en son centre. Il combla l'espace encore vacant de chaque côté de la cible par les mots "Cat" puis "Lover" de part et d'autre avant de s'attaquer aux tempes qu'il cribla d'une myriade de petits pois, motif à la mode en cette saison à Fairy Tail.

Grey réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour agrémenter le nez encore vierge de crayon noir, quand une petite voix le fit sursauter :

\- Pourquoi pas un poisson ?

\- Happy ?!

Le chat bleu, arrivé discrètement derrière lui, hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et tendit sa patte vers le nez de Natsu.

\- Là, un poisson. Non ?

Se penchant quelques secondes sur la suggestion de son désormais complice, le mage de glace étouffa un ricanement difficile à contenir avant de se plonger à nouveau dans ses activités artistiques. Un fil le long de l'arrête du nez suivi d'un hameçon et d'un poisson complétèrent son oeuvre tout à fait réussie et particulièrement divertissante. Sa victime se frotta d'ailleurs l'appendice fraîchement gribouillé quand l'exhibitionniste mage poussa le vice jusqu'à dessiner les écailles de l'animal aquatique.

Quand Natsu ouvrit finalement un oeil après plusieurs heures d'un sommeil bien mérité. Il constata que la guilde s'était remplie durant sa sieste et que Grey était parti.

\- Ben alors Natsu, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Gadjeel moqueur.

\- Hein ? Tu me cherches ? s'enflamma Natsu prêt à combattre.

Mais l'éclat de rire général qui retentit dans la guilde le fit stopper net.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Quoi ?! J'ai dit quoi de drôle !

Dans le brouhaha général, les moqueries et les éclats de rires, de nombreuses remarques sur le fait qu'il devrait se regarder plus souvent dans un miroir finirent par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Courant vers les toilettes à toute vitesse, son cri de rage offusqué ébranla les murs de l'édifice quand il découvrit son reflet. L'auteur de cette odieuse atteinte totalement injustifiée à son visage avait même prit la peine de signer son oeuvre entre les moustaches sur ses joues.

"Poisson d'avril" d'un côté et "Tête de flamme" de l'autre...

\- Greyyyyyyyyy ! rugit le dragonslayer en se précipitant hors de la bâtisse encore branlante, prêt à tout pour retrouver l'auteur de cette blague idiote et se venger à tous prix.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Pour la petite histoire, juste après avoir écrit ça, Yzan et Lili ont regardé l'épisode 277 de Fairy tail... Épisode où Natu et Happy envisagent l'idée de dessiner sur le visage de Lucy pendant qu'elle dort... Autant vous dire qu'on a bien rit.

Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Yzan et Lili


End file.
